ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Jizen: Kari Saga
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Bandit! As the group continued their journey along the mountain trail, they began to see a clearing, followed by trees and even buildings. "There's village over there!" Kazam pointed out. "Yeah, I see it too." Jun said. "Let's see if there's anything interesting for us there." Nat said. However, as they got closer and closer, they began to hear strange noises. They were screams! "What's going on? This is suspicious. Let's check it out." Oran said. They flew towards the village. "Stop him! Stop him!" People began to yell. There was a boy, probably adolescent, running through the town wearing all black. He was holding a large sack over his shoulder. A classic bank robber, no less. "Haha. Just a bank robber." Oran said, smirking. "Let me take him." Oran descended into the village. He blocked the robber's path. "Robbing a bank? If you're going to commit a crime, at least have some originality." He said. The bystanders looked around in confusion, wondering why a mere kid wanted to be their savior. "What's a kid going to do against me? I am Kari! Nobody compares to my power!" "You need a reality check, because I think you'll find that I compare quite well." Oran replied. He assumed a battle position, and flew at his opponent. He was ready to punch Kari hard in the gut, but then Kari reached behind his back and revealed a sword. "Woah!" Oran said in utter shock. He stopped and jumped back. "That's what I thought." Kari said, smirking. "That's not all." Oran said. "Let's see how well your sword handles THIS!" Oran charged a Ki blast. Although it was small, he was sure it was all he needed. "HA!" He yelled. The small blue energy sphere flew toward Kari. Just when Oran thought that the fight was coming to an end already, Kari swatted the blast aside easily with his sword. "You'll need to try much harder than that if you want to stand a chance against me! I am the greatest swordsman you will ever meet! Chapter 2: The First Clash! Oran vs. Kari! "Man, this guy might just be as strong as he claims he is. But I'm not near my limit yet!" Oran said. "That's pretty bold talk for such a little kid!" Kari replied. "Little?!? You're gonna regret that!" Oran yelled. He began to charge a Ki blast. Except this time, he wasn't going to go easy on Kari. An energy wave was what he needed! "Take THIS! HAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as a blue energy wave began barreling towards Kari. Just like before, Kari refused to move. In fact, he brought the one hand not occupied by his sword to his side, as if he were charging an energy wave himself. The shocked people became even more uncertain as to what the outcome of this clash might be, because a yellow energy wave was now going to meet Oran's. "Th... There's no way!" Nat yelled. "Whatever you guys do, just don't interfere!" Oran yelled over the sounds of the two waves about to crash. "He may know how to use Ki, but he can't possibly be any better than me!" "He's too cocky. That'll get you nowhere in a fight!" Jun yelled, ready to rush to Oran's aid. Nat pulled him back. "Come on, he told us not to interfere. I trust him, he's no weakling." He said. "Fine." Jun said. When the two waves met, both seemed to be evenly matched. However, Kari's wave began to overpower Oran, who was now struggling to keep control. Chapter 3: The Super Saiyan "Ugh," Oran groaned. "This guy is good. I better step up my game." And with that, he jumped up into the air, cancelling the clash. "That's it! I'm throwing down the gauntlet now!" He yelled. "Look's like you're getting serious." Kari said. "I'm game." Oran began charging up until a prominent yellow aura began flowing around him. His hair stood up and turned yellow. His Super Saiyan ability was being shown in battle for the very first time. "What's he doing?!?" Nat shouted. "Darnit Oran! You're gonna kill him! He's only a human!" What are they talking about? ''Kari thought. ''This is starting to get creepy. First, I get confronted by a kid, then he goes blonde?!? Well, I guess I can see where this goes. "Well, I guess I can't kill this guy" Oran muttered. "Fine, I guess I'll fight fair and square!" He reverted back into his normal form. "Come at me!" He yelled at Kari. "Hmph. You asked for it!" Kari yelled. He then charged at Oran. He slashed his sword, but Oran dodged it and kicked Kari from behind. Kari fired a larger Ki blast at Oran. He blocked it, but the force sent him flying backwards. Oran quickly got up and charged at Kari. Kari was prepared to counter, but Oran unleashed a large burst of energy that knocked Kari back. "Okay kid, you got me." He said. "Hmph. Did you really have a chance?" Oran replied. He helped Kari up. "You're not as bad as I thought." Kari continued, handing Oran his sack, which was full of money. "Thanks." Oran said, throwing the sack over to the bank. He turned around to get back to his friends. As he was walking, Kari slowly pulled up his sword. "RAAAHHHH!" He yelled, running toward Oran. "Oh no you don't!" said Nat. The three flew over to protect Oran. Upon seeing them, Kari took a dead stop and lowered his sword. "You're all aliens! Freaks!" He said, turning around to run away. "Wait!" Oran yelled. "What are you doing?!?" Jun yelled in response. Oran ignored him. "You're really strong. Have you ever heard of the Dragon Balls?" "I think so. Those are the things that grant wishes, right?" Kari asked. "Yeah, we're looking for them. You should come with us!" Oran replied. "I think this guy's lost his marbles." Nat said to Jun and Kazam. They nodded in agreement. Chapter 4: Kari Origins "Alright, let's go!" Oran said, ready to move on. "Wait, wait, wait! We're just gonna take this delinquent with us?" Nat said in utter disbelief. "Believe me, I'm not to thrilled by the thought of travelling with four freaks." Kari replied. "Trust me on this one. This guy is strong. That, and the sword is really cool." Oran debated. "Whatever." Nat responded. "As long as he's in. But I'll be keeping an eye on him." "If you're all as strong as that one guy I fought, I guess I'm in. It'll be a good way to really test my strength." Kari said. "So... I guess we're off. Nat, any sign of the Dragon Balls?" Oran asked. Nat checked the Dragon Radar, then pointed to a forested path. And so they set off. Oran and Kari walked ahead of the others. Kari formally apologized for his previous actions, but then the questions came. "So, what exactly was up with that "blonde hair" trick you pulled back there?" He asked. "Well," Oran began, "Me and Nat, the other human-like one, we're not really human. We're part human, mind you, but we descend from a race known as the Saiyans. They're extinct now, except for a few hydrids like us. Saiyans typically have strength beyond that of Humans, and they have access to an ability known as Super Saiyan. That's what you saw back there with the blonde hair. It increases the Saiyan's power drastically, and both me and Nat were born with the ability to use it." He explained. "So if you stayed in that form, I would pretty much be dead right now?" Kari asked, letting all of the new info soak in. "Well..... yeah." Oran replied reluctantly. "Good to know. And what's up with the green and pink ones?" Kari asked. "The pink one is Kazam, he's from a race called the Majin. The green one's Jun, a Namekian." "Man, you guys are weirdos" "Yeah, us weirdos tend to keep tabs on each other." Oran said sarcastically. "Anyways, you have some things to explain to me. Why were you robbing a bank? Where are your parents? Why the heck are you so strong?" "Well, I never quite knew my parents. It's one of those "they died when I was very young" situations. I was always quite strong for a human, according to some people. I figured robbing a bank would be the only way to get money to survive without wasting my time." Kari explained. "So, being Super Saiyan, you must not have a lot of people messing with you, huh?" He joked. "Actually, mom is quite a cautious person. I've only been in that form twice, the second time being when you saw it. And I don't really expect to be using it often, because that wouldn't make this journey much fun. It should be quite a challenge, because mom said that there's much more dedicated martial artists around than there used to be." Oran said. "Hey guys!" Nat interrupted. He pointed over to a clearing. The first Dragon Ball! Chapter 5: Why Spiders?! The Dragon Ball was in the middle of the clearing, it's reflective light gleaming through vines and leaves. They all gathered around it. "The five-star ball." Jun announced. He leaned over to pick up the ball and handed it to Nat, who put it in his pack. "Awesome! I'm getting a signal to the south. I think it's by the ocean...." Nat said, but he trailed off as he heard sounds of rustling coming from deep in the woods. "What was that?" Kazam asked, preparing for a fight. As it turned out, the problem was not one enemy, but dozens of them, spiders to be exact. They all came crawling out of the woods toward the group. "They want that Dragon Ball!" Kari shouted. "No use fighting them all off, let's go!" They ran down the trail and out into a sandy area. This may have been the beach that Nat was talking about. Sure enough, the two-star ball was hidden amidst some rocks. "This is easy!" Kazam said cheerfully. "Sure is! At this rate, we'll have our wishes in no time!" Oran replied. Chapter 6: Tournament Turmoil "Hey, I think there's a city over there. Should we check it out?" Kari asked. "Hmm, I don't see any Dragon Balls over there. But it couldn't hurt, I guess." Nat replied. They made their way over to the city. It was a fairly crowded area with a stadium in the center. They decided to go there to learn more. There was a man out front, handing out flyers, so they decided to take some. "The World Martial Arts Tournament? I've heard of that!" Oran said. The World Martial Arts Tournament was several months from now. "How about we all train. You know, so that we can ensure our spots in the tournament." Oran suggested. "That's not a bad idea." Kari said. "So, are we all going to meet up here when it's time for the tournament?" "Sounds good to me." Oran said. "Well, ya'll better bring your A-game, because I don't plan on losing this time!" Kari said, flying away. "I didn't know he could fly!" Kazam said. "Anyway, I'll see if my dad will train me." "And I'll try some independent training. I don't plan on holding back either." Jun said. Both he and Kazam took off in opposite directions. Oran and Nat remained. "Say, we're both Super Saiyans. We should train together! We could be sparring partners!" Oran suggested. "That sounds awesome. But I plan on training to the max if I want to win this thing." Nat said. "I have no problem with that." Oran replied. And so our to-be heroes began their training. Their journey continues in a few months when the World Martial Arts Toutnament kicks off! Category:Sagas Category:Page added by Kingawesome77 Category:Fan Fiction by Kingawesome77